


Hunter Emily

by alienspronkles



Series: Hunters [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Supernatural Hunter Emily Prentiss, Truth Spells, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: After Emily gets hit with a truth spell, she can't lie...and unfortunately she has to go to work while the Winchesters figure out how to break the spell.Trigger Warning: spiked drinks, mentions of sexual assault but nothing too major (it’s just the unsub’s M.O and only grazed over)
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Series: Hunters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Emily hates this

"I hate this," Emily said as she rubbed her eyes. 

"It's not that bad," Dean said awkwardly, Emily glaring at him. 

"Not that bad? I can't lie," Emily said with a glare. "I have work. I kinda need to lie to do my job."

"Technically you can't be sarcastic either," Sam said awkwardly. 

"What do you mean?" Emily asked. 

"Sarcasm is basically lying with sass," Sam said awkwardly. "And since it's a truth spell and you can't lie, you can't be sarcastic either." 

"I hate this," Emily said as she rubbed her eyes. "Fix this!"

"Relax. Relax. Relax. Rowena is coming any second now so she'll be able to fix this," Dean said. 

"I have work," Emily said as she looked at her phone. 

"So call out or whatever people with regular jobs do," Dean said blankly. 

"I can't. My job is to catch serial killers. I can't call out," Emily said as she rubbed her eyes. 

"I can teleport you to work," Jack said with a smile. 

"Which means he can also teleport you to us later when Rowena shows up and gets a cure," Sam added. 

"Okay. Okay. I think I can do this. I just have to not talk," Emily said, nodding. "Right?"

"Right," Sam and Dean said awkwardly. 

"Boys," Rowena said with a smile as she came into the infirmary. 

"Rowena, please fix this," Emily said quickly. "Truth spells suck." 

"Give me your hand," Rowena said before Emily held out her hand, immediately getting her finger pricked. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Emily asked. 

"I'm seeing how powerful the spell is," Rowena said before grabbing a mason jar out of her bag and opening the top. 

Rowena held Emily's hand over the jar, the blood dropping inside the liquid inside and it immediately turning black. 

"I'm guessing that's bad," Emily said awkwardly. 

"I'll be able to get a cure by...tonight maybe," Rowena said. "It's quite a powerful spell."

"Okay. Okay. So you'll call me when you have a cure?" Emily asked. 

"Yes, sweetie. Relax," Rowena said. "You're not in danger or anything. It's not killing you. It's just a truth spell."

"Okay," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. "I have to go to work today so let's hope that I can manage without anything happening."

"You got this," Jack said with a smile. 

Emily nodded before Sam and Dean ushered for Jack to teleport her. She closed her eyes before feeling Jack touch her shoulder, Emily now stumbling and bumping into the wall. 

"Ow," Emily said as she opened her eyes and rubbed her head. 

Emily looked around and smiled, seeing she was in an empty hallway. She made her way to the bullpen and saw Reid with a book at his desk. 

"Emily," Reid said, Emily stopping in her tracks. 

"What's up?" Emily asked hesitantly as she walked over. 

"They're showing Solaris tonight at a local theater," Reid said with a smile. "This time in the original Russian. Do you wanna go?"

"Um..." Emily trailed off. 

"You and I are really the only ones who would understand it, which is why I asked you," Reid said before realizing what he said. "Not that I wouldn't ask you anyway! I totally would even if you weren't the only one who understood what was being said!" 

"Isn't Solaris like four hours long?" Emily asked awkwardly. 

"Five actually," Reid said with a smile. 

"Tonight you said?" Emily asked. 

"Yeah," Reid said. 

"Sorry. I...I have plans tonight," Emily said, thinking back to the fact that the truth spell cure would be finished by tonight. "I wouldn't wanna leave during the middle of the movie or anything."

"Okay," Reid said. 

"Thank you," Emily said. 

"For what?" Reid asked. 

"For being you," Emily said with a smile. 

"Aw, thanks. I don't know how to be anyone else," Reid said with a smile. 

"We have a case," Hotch said as she walked past them and towards the conference room. 

Emily groaned in annoyance, Reid gaining a confused look as he stood up. 

"Is everything okay?" Reid asked with a concerned tone. 

"No," Emily said before walking into the conference room, Reid following. 

"Okie dokie my fine profilers. We are headed to Lawrence, Kansas," Garcia said, Emily freezing. "We have three females, all dead. All of them were stabbed multiple times it seems like."

"Overkill maybe," Derek said. 

"And one of the victims, Becca Amy, she tweeted the night before she died," Garcia said. 

"What did she tweet?" JJ asked. 

"Going home with a cute guy tonight. Let's hope it doesn't end up like the last one. Wish me luck ladies," Garcia read. 

"Ew, who would wanna sleep with a guy?" Emily asked before immediately covering her mouth. 

Derek and JJ started snickering, Hotch even slightly smiling. 

"Anyway, continue please," Emily said to Garcia, trying to make her tone not awkward. 

"This has all happened over the span of a week," Garcia said. "And he seems like he's holding the victims for up to a day." 

"Not much cooling off time," Derek said. 

"Wheels up in 30," Hotch said.


	2. Bars

"All of the victims look similar," Rossi said. "So we're probably dealing with victims who are surrogates for someone in the unsub's life."

"Blonde hair," JJ said. "Doesn't make me feel any better."

"Prentiss, is there something else that's more important than the case?" Hotch asked, seeing Emily checking her phone for the fourth time since they walked into the police station. 

"Yes," Emily said before stopping. "I mean-"

Emily banged her head on the table before lifting it up again, everyone giving her weird looks. 

"I'm not okay," Emily said awkwardly. 

"I can see that," Rossi said blankly. 

"We're back from the morgue," Reid said as him and Derek walked into the conference room. 

Reid froze when he saw everyone staring at Emily. 

"Is everything okay?" Reid asked. 

"No," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. 

"What did you find at the morgue?" Hotch asked Derek and Reid. 

"All victims showed signs of sexual assault," Reid said. "And the unsub is getting more and more angrier it seems like. The cuts start off slower and hesitant in the earlier victims but this latest victim was killed much longer and more harsher than the last two."

"Do the victims have anything in common?" Hotch asked. 

"Let's see if Garcia got anything," Derek said before pulling out his phone. 

"What can I do for you, Chocolate Thunder?" Garcia asked. 

"Listen, did you find anything in common with the victims?" Derek asked. 

"Yes! I did," Garcia said. "They all went to a bar called...The Lost Leaf. They went separately but they all went during the week." 

"During the week? Interesting," Rossi said. 

"The unsub is probably picking up his victims there," Hotch said. "Tonight we'll send a few agents undercover."

"Tonight?" Emily asked. 

"Yes," Hotch said. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes-" Emily said before immediately covering her mouth. 

"Are you...okay, Emily?" JJ asked. 

Emily shook her head and left the room, everyone giving each other weird looks. Emily made her way into an empty hallway before pulling out her phone. 

"Please tell me this cure is almost done," Emily said into the phone. 

"If by 'almost done' you mean in like six hours, then yes," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Damnit, Winchester," Emily said before rubbing her eyes. "I need to be fixed. This truth spell is...irritating me to say the least."

"It'll be over soon, sweetie," Rowena said with a smile. "You just have to wait a little while longer."

"I hate this," Emily said, rubbing her eyes again. 

"Just find a distraction," Sam said. 

"Like what? The serial killer case I'm working on?" Emily said. 

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"Oh, by the way, it's in Lebanon," Emily said. "I'm in town."

"We'll call you when it's done. Do you want us to drop it off at your hotel room or drop it off somewhere?" Sam asked. 

"I'll let you know. I might have to go undercover at a bar tonight with a few of my coworkers," Emily said. 

"So worst comes to worst, we can give it to you there," Dean pitched in. 

"You're dead last time I checked. I wouldn't want anyone to recognize you," Emily whispered. "I'll text you later, or call. And I'll tell you where to leave it."

"Got it. And Emily?" Dean said. 

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe," Dean said. 

"I'm less reckless than you," Emily said with a smile. "So I will. Just get me my cure."

"See ya later," Dean said before hanging up. 

"I have to survive the night. Shouldn't be too hard...right?" Emily asked herself. 

——

"High-intensity drinking is defined as consuming alcohol at levels that are two or more times the gender-specific binge drinking thresholds," Reid rambled. "Compared with people who did not binge drink, people who drank alcohol at twice the gender-specific binge drinking thresholds were 70 times more likely to have an alcohol-related emergency department visit, and those who consumed alcohol at 3 times the gender-specific binge thresholds were 93 times more likely to have an alcohol-related ED visit" 

"Anyone have any eyes on a possible suspect?" Hotch asked from the van, Rossi next to him. 

"Other than Reid being our unsub, no," Derek said sarcastically from next to Reid. 

"I'm not the unsub," Reid said awkwardly with a confused tone. 

"He's being sarcastic, Reid," Emily said from across the bar and drinking the beer in her hand. 

"Oh," Reid said awkwardly. 

"How are you doing over there, JJ?" Emily asked. 

"I'm fine," JJ said before drinking the glass in her hand. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because I love you," Emily said before immediately covering her mouth and putting her head down on the counter. 

"Love you too," JJ said with a smile. 

"Hey, beautiful," some guy said as he walked over to JJ. 

"Hi," JJ said with a smile. 

"Sorry, I'm so not used to this. My buddies over there dared me to come over here because you're...very hot," he said as he pointed to Derek and Reid, JJ smiling. 

"Thank you for the compliment," JJ said before ushering him to sit. 

"I'm Ryan," he said. 

"Jennifer," JJ said with a smile. 

"So are you new to town? I'm pretty sure I'd remember seeing a beautiful woman like yourself," Ryan said. 

"I'm gonna throw up," Emily said, JJ coughing on her drink. 

"You okay?" Ryan asked. 

"Fantastic," JJ said, coughing again and Ryan smiling. "Just something funny, that's all." 

"See over there?" Ryan asked as he pointed to the wall. "When I was super drunk one night, I bumped into the wall so hard it left a dent." 

JJ looked over at the wall and smiled." 

"So," Ryan said, JJ turning back to him. "Let's drink. A toast?"

"To what?" JJ asked. 

"To not choking on our drinks for one," Ryan said with a smile. "And to me meeting the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I'll drink to the first thing," JJ said before taking a sip of her drink. 

"Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?"

"Pennsylvania," JJ said before rubbing her eyes. "You?"

"Here. Born and raised," Ryan said with a smile before losing it. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just...the alcohol is kicking in, that's all," JJ said, rubbing her eyes again. 

"Guys, I think he drugged JJ," Reid said with a concerned tone. 

"Why don't we get out of here?" Ryan asked. 

"JJ, say yes," Hotch said. 

"Y-Yeah," JJ said before getting up, her stumbling. 

Ryan helped her up and out the door, everyone keeping an eye on her now. 

"We profiled the unsub as having a sleek car and that looks pretty sleek," Rossi said as he saw JJ and Ryan moving towards a car. 

"Everyone, hold. He could be someone that just drugged JJ and not our unsub," Hotch said before seeing Ryan opening the passenger side door. 

"This'll be fun," Ryan said with a smile to JJ as he helped her into the car. "Like all those other women, Jenny and Teresa and Kim." 

"There's the proof," Rossi said. 

"Move in. Everyone move in," Hotch said before him and Rossi got out of the van. 

"FBI! Freeze!" Derek said with a gun pointed at him, having bursted out of the bar.


	3. Hotel rooms

"Wow, someone couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room," Derek joked as he saw Emily quickly putting her key into the lock. 

"Believe me, I'm glad JJ is okay. I just really wanna be in here," Emily said, thinking about the fact that Sam and Dean texted and said they would meet her in her hotel room. 

"JJ is fine. She's just sleeping off the drugs," Derek said. 

"I'm worried about her," Emily said with a concerned tone. 

"And you're in love with her," Derek said, Emily freezing. "Listen, I see the way you act around her. And tonight when you said you love her."

Emily stayed silent. 

"Hey, listen, I ain't judging you at all," Derek said with a smile. "Just tell her how you feel."

"She's married to Will," Emily said sadly. "And what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then I got a tub of ice cream at my house waiting if you want it," Derek said. 

"Thanks," Emily said, nodding. 

"Night, Ms. Lesbian," Derek said with a smirk before walking away. 

"Night," Emily said with a smile before going into her hotel room and closing the door behind her. 

Emily sighed and rubbed her eyes. She smiled when she saw Sam and Dean standing there. 

"Where's my cure?" Emily asked as she walked over. 

"Relax. Relax. Here," Sam said as he handed a mason jar to Emily. "Oh and...it'll taste...terrible. And-"

"I don't care," Emily said before chugging the potion. 

Emily handed the jar to Sam and looked at them tiredly. 

"Tell a lie," Dean said. 

"You're straight," Emily said, Sam hiding his laugh. "It worked!"

"Wow, thanks," Dean said with a glare. 

"It's true though," Sam said to himself before getting a glare from Dean. 

"Thank you," Emily said, Sam and Dean nodding. 

Emily stumbled slightly before grabbing Sam's arm to steady herself. 

"The potion has some side effects," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Emily asked loudly. 

"I was gonna tell you but you said you didn't care and just wanted the potion," Sam defended. 

"You okay?" Dean asked as him and Sam helped Emily over to the bed. 

"Fine," Emily said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. 

"Emily?" Reid asked with a knock from outside the door. "Is everything okay?"

Emily went to say something but fell asleep on the bed, Sam and Dean looking at each other with panicked eyes. 

"Emily?" Reid asked again before trying the doorknob and seeing it unlocked. "Emily, I'm coming in. Don't hit me please."

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and ushered him to be quiet as the door opened. 

"Emily!" Reid said as he went over to her. "Emily? Emily? Are you okay? Emily?"

"Wha..." Emily mumbled tiredly. 

"Are you okay?" Reid asked. 

"I'm fine," Emily said tiredly as she sat up on the bed. 

"Did you pass out?" Reid asked with a concerned tone. 

"I think so," Emily said as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine, Reid."

Dean looked over at Sam, who kept on ushering him to be quiet. 

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm just exhausted," Emily said with a smile. "And I have alcohol in my viens right now." 

"Okay. Drink water. Water helps flush the alcohol out of your system," Reid said before getting up and leaving. 

Reid closed the door before Sam stumbled and bumped into the wall. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked Sam. 

"I read a spell in one of Rowena's books earlier while the potion was settling," Sam said tiredly. "One about illusion and not being seen. I figured I'd try it out."

"So he couldn't see us?" Dean asked. 

"Correct," Sam said, sliding on the floor tiredly. 

"Wait, you took a chance?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm gonna kill you," Dean said to himself. 

Emily smiled and rubbed her eyes from the bed. 

"Come on, Skyscraper. Let's go home," Dean said as he helped Sam off the floor. 

"Night," Emily said tiredly. "And thank you."

"Of course," Sam said before stumbling again. 

"Come on," Dean said as he dragged Sam out of the room.


End file.
